The Mandrake Lord
The Mandrake Lord is the King of Mandrake Forest and the single most powerful individual since the raptor king Reistel. Life Name Nobody knows his real name except himself. He is simply known as The Mandrake Lord. Early life The Mandrake lord was born as the son of a poor hunter in the Serveirul tribe in Mandrake forest. When he was 8 years old, the chief of the tribe died without a heir. According to their custom, the tribe held a tournament to see who would become the next chief. The Mandrake lord's uncle won and became the chief. Since his uncle had no children, he was appointed as his uncle's heir (his father had died a year after his uncle became the chief). The Mandrake Lord was taught how to fight and soon became the best swordsmandrake in the tribe. His uncle often sent him to lead scouting patrols. The Noldonian War One day,when he was 23 years old, he was leading a scouting expedition when he saw five dinosaurs riding into the forest. He immediately defeated all 5 of them and brought them to his uncle. Their leader, Rex, persuaded The Mandrake Lord's uncle to join him in attacking the Noldon King, Spino. Rex also persuaded six other chieftains. The Mandrake Lord was against helping Rex, but his uncle forced him to go along to the battlefield. The Noldonian war was won by King Spino. The Mandrake Lord called the Mandrakes to retreat to the safety of Mandrake Forest. But his uncle planted the flag of the Mandrake Union in the battlefield and cried, "All those who are loyal to this flag must stay here and fight to the death." The Mandrake Lord kept protesting that this was a foolish thing to do and they must retreat. Finally his uncle demanded, "You are not loyal to the flag?". The Mandrake Lord replied "No" and slashed the flag to pieces with his sword. He continued, "I do not follow this flag nor the union that it represents which is so weak. I shall make my own flag." His uncle drew his sword and cried "Death to all enemies of the Mandrakes!"and pounced on The Mandrake Lord. The Mandrake Lord said "That's just what I was about to say" and killed his uncle. He then called all the Mandrakes who valued their lives to follow him. By then all the chiefs were dead, so all the surviving Mandrakes followed the Mandrake Lord out of the battlefield. When they reached Mandrake Forest, the Mandrake Lord declared himself King. Since then he has been known as The Mandrake Lord. Relationships Rex He hates Rex because he won the trust of all the Mandrakes and made many of them die in the Noldonian War. Spino He hates Spino because he hates the Noldon(also because dinosaurs are the sworn enemies of Mandrakes). Srenmor Srenmor was the name of the Mandrake Lord's uncle. He kept bossing the Mandrake Lord around and was always making him do things he didn't want to do. He was finally killed by the Mandrake Lord. Powers The ML(Mandrake Lord) gained many powers by defeating the spirits of Mandrake Forest.